All I Want For Christmas Is You
by NefCanuck
Summary: Tsukune tries to resolve the tension between himself and his "harem"


All I Want For Christmas Is You

A/N: Just a short little Christmas themed fic, idea wouldn't leave me alone until I committed it to my HD and I figured to share my insanity with the world :)

* * *

Tsukune Aono was unique at the Youkai Gauken, not only because he was a human (a closely guarded secret that he shared with only a select few friends) but because most of those same friends were female and among the most desirable females at the school to boot, amongst them were:

Kurumu Korono, whose "_charms_" were most obvious to the male population at the school but Tsukune had in fact seen past her exterior beauty to the warm and caring person inside who would literally put her life on the line, more than once, for her friends.

Mizore Shirayuki, a snow woman, who was brought out of her self imposed exile by Tsukune's simple charms, while reading his articles for the school newspaper. Having been nearly taken advantage of by a teacher that she thought she loved, Mizore had retreated to the point where she risked expulsion from the school, but with the help of Tsukune, she began the journey back to the "_normalcy_" of Youkai Gauken.

Yukari Sendo, a witch who was in fact the closest thing to what Tsukune was. As a witch she was considered a "_being of the borderlands_" neither human nor monster and due to that fact, along with her young age, she was teased often and had resorted to pranks to try and force people to refrain from teasing her, sadly this had the opposite effect and she often found herself at the mercy of bullies. After meeting Tsukune and Moka Akashiya, however she was shown how it was possible to stand up for herself without resorting to tactics which made her situation worse.

Moka Akashiya, she was a girl who was a study in contrasts. Whereas the view that the world normally saw was that of a girl with pink hair and a bubbly happy personality, all that changed when the rosario around her neck was removed. Once the rosario was removed, the "_Inner_" or true Moka Akashiya was revealed to the world. The silver haired Inner Moka was everything that the "_Outer_" was not, cold, cynical and often cruel to those that had wronged her, or those under her protection.

* * *

Tsukune found himself on the horns of a dilemma as the holidays approached. As usual, the girls were fighting over him (in Yukari's case it was a fight to join both Tsukune and Moka in "_adult_" activities) and he found himself in the middle of the battleground, leaving him to wonder if there truly was any way to co-exist with all of his friends (while wanting to get ever closer to Moka, the first girl he had ever met at the school and the one who had captured his heart)

It was early December and Tsukune found himself yet again the prize in a tug of war between his female friends while being a source of nourishment to Moka. After the usual squabble amongst his friends and feeding by Moka, Tsukune found himself lying on the ground, trying to formulate a plan to ensure his survival.

A week later and he set in motion a plan that he hoped, would at least ease his burden somewhat. It started in the girls Home Economics class, where the teacher announced that in addition to the final project for the semester, there would be a "Secret Santa" component, where the students projects would be exchanged with one another, the catch being that no one was supposed to know who would get their presents until after the students went home for the Christmas break and opened them.

The students thought the assignment odd, but attacked it with vigor and with a week to go the projects were assembled in the class and then distributed amongst the students. The packages were then taken home along with a marking sheet that the students were to return with when the break was over.

On Christmas day Kurumu Korono opened her secret Santa present and squealed in joy. Her present turned out to be a doll that was made to look like her beloved Tsukune, but as if he was the male version of a succubus, an incubus. With the present in hand, Kurumu swore yet again to make Tsukune her "_Mate of Fate_".

So it was with each of the girls that were part of Tsukune Aono's "_harem_" (as the group was referred to at school behind their backs by those jealous of the Aono boy's "_luck_")

Each girl received a doll that looked like their beloved Tsukune, but as the male version of the monster that they were (In Yukari's case however that meant a Tsukune doll made together with a Moka doll holding hands, with Tsukune being dressed as a warlock and Moka being shown as both her Inner and Outer self)

When the semester resumed, each of the girls returned with contented smiles and their doll tightly affixed to their bookbag, showing to whom their heart belonged. They greeted Tsukune warmly as usual but without the chaos that usually resulted (aside from the "_surprise_" feeding from Moka)

When Tsukune saw this result he could only think back to his conversation with Ruby Tokuji, a witch who worked under the headmaster of the school back in early December:

* * *

_Tsukune paced in front of Ruby, his face a mask of concern "Can you do it Ruby? Can you fix it so each of the girls makes a doll that looks like me as a monster and that they each get the doll that looks like a version of me as a monster of their race?"_

_Ruby smiled "Of course, anything for you Tsukune, it's nothing to cast a hex that causes the girls to make the dolls and then ensure that the dolls will go to each one of the girls"_

_Tsukune beamed and grasped Ruby's hands earnestly "Thank you Ruby, you have no idea how much this means to me. If there's anything I can do for you, please tell me"_

_Ruby could only flush in embarrassment "Th.. that's fine Tsukune. The Headmaster was becoming concerned that the girls grades would slip if they weren't able to learn to co-exist with each other and you" Tsukune beamed and kissed Ruby on the cheek "Thanks again, I guess I owe you one" and with that he left the office leaving Ruby to fall backwards into a chair muttering "anytime" as she gently touched the cheek that Tsukune had kissed._

Merry Christmas to all, may you all get whatever it is you're wishing for.

NefCanuck


End file.
